3-Dimensional Hot Bending and Quench (3DQ) technology is known for bending a steel tube into a desired shape and quenching a desired location to increase the strength of the steel tube. Such technology is disclosed in the pamphlets of International Publication (WO) Nos. 2006/093006, 2010/050460, and 2011/007810.